BEST SEME!
by Ema Kinoshita
Summary: Yesung Seme terbaik di sekolahnya , apakah di luar dia juga bisa jadi The Best SEME? /"hyung mau pulang bersama ku?"/"j... j.. jangan mendekat!"/"lepaskan tanganmu pada tangannya , dan buka topengmu maka aku akan memuaskanmu di sini"/"ouhhh ,,, jeballl eunghhh ..."/"akuhhh,,,juga sudahh tidak ,., eunghh tahannhh ," WARNING! YAOI! NC - 21 lemon kurang asem Anak kecil Dilarang baca


Tittle : Best Seme!

Rate : 「M」

Author : Bella / hyun joon

Cast : Kim Yesung  
Kim Ryeowook  
Hyuk Jae  
Sungmin  
all member SJ~

Disclaimer : Semua cast diri milik mereka sendiri , SM enterteiment , Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka sendiri , jadi saya hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka di sini

Summary : Yesung Seme terbaik di sekolahnya , apakah di luar dia juga bisa jadi The Best SEME?

Warning! YAOI , NC! typo(s) , GAJE , cerita tidak nyambung dengan Judul dan lain sebagainya.. ANAK-ANAK DILARANG BACA! Masih mau baca? tanggung dosa sendiri!

DONT LIKE ! DONT READ !

SAYA tidak Terima FLAME dan BASH , jadi jika kalian tidak suka JANGAN REVIEW!

_**!**__**BEST SEME!**_

SM High School , itu lah nama sekolah yang saat ini ada di ff ini , di SM high school ini adalah sekolah khusus untuk namja .  
pagi ini di kelas X-C para namja , tepatnya para Uke sedang berkumpul ,mereka sedang membicarakan seseorang , terlihat dari wajah mereka yang sesekali melihat ke arah pintu , mengawasi seseorang yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan memasuki kelas.

"ah.. kenapa harus monkey itu yang menjadi pacar Yesung Hyung , jadinya sia-sia perjuangan ku selama ini" gerutu salah satu namja aegyo yang berada di kerumunan itu.

"kau saja yang tidak bisa mendekati dia sungmin-ah.." tanggap salah seorang namja yang di juluki cinderella di sekolah itu.

"aishh . heechul-hyung beri tahu aku caranya agar yesung-hyung mau dengan ku" rengek namja aegyo yang di panggil sungmin tadi pada sang cinderella.

"shireo!" bantah namja yangdi panggil heechul itu.

"kau sangat pelit!"seru jaejong

"aishh ,, jinjja . bukannya aku pelit , tapi kalian tahu sendiri aku sudah putus dengannya , berarti dia tidak menyukai cara ku untuk menyukainya!" jelas heechul kesal , memang baru-baru ini dia telah putus dengan Yesung Sang BEST SEME!

Tiba-tiba semua pasang mata tertuju pada pintu masuk kelas itu , Hyuk Jae sang monkey sang namjachingu yesung yang baru memsuki kelas itu . dan para Uke pun langsung berlarian menuju Hyuk Jae.

"ya! Monkey apakah benar kamu berpacaran dengan yesung hyung?!" tanya sungmin to de poin pada hyuk jae .

"siapa yang bilang aku pacaran dengannya?" sontak pertanyaan itu membuat para uke terkejut.

"lalu-"

"aku menolaknya" potong hyuk jae sembari berjalan menuju bangkunya melewati kerumunan uke-uke.

"mwooo?!" teriak para uke tidak percaya.

Sementara itu di kelas XI-

Terlihat seorang namja sedang menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja dan di sebelahnya ada seorang namja yang sedang mencoba berbicara pada namja yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak mau uke di sini di ambil oleh para seme di luar sana hangeng hyung" gerutu namja yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya di meja ..

"aishh , yesung-ah , dia saja tidak mau denganmu , apalagi dengan seme di luar sana , kau kan adalah seme terbaik abad ini dan kau juga sudah mempunyai namjachingukan?" ucap namja yang bernama hangeng itu mencoba menenangkan yesung .

Apakah kalian bingung? Saya akan jelaskan .

Beberapa hari yang lalu , Yesung sedang membuka situs favoritenya , ya dia sering membuka situs itu agar dia menajadi seme terbaik,, dan buktinya sekarang dia adalah seme terbaik di sekolahnya . dan di situs itu juga yesung mendapatkan seorang uke yang sangat manis bernama Kim Ryewook

Saat sedang asik membaca berita terbaru YAOI di situs itu dia terkejut .

"Kami selaku Para seme dari wabsite ini memberi tahu pada seme di luar sana , Kami akan mengincar beberapa orang Uke di sekolah khusus Namja di kota Seoul.  
yang pertama , Leeteuk dari Sj High School" yesung terus membaca membaca daftar para uke hingga akhirnya dia terkejut .

"Lee Hyuk Jae?!" teriaknya.

dan keesokan harinya yesung langsung menemui hyuk jae di kantin dan menyatakan cintanya pada hyuk jae .. dan hyuk jae tidak langsung menjawab , yesung memberi waktu pada hyuk jae untuk memikirnkannya . dan hasilnya nihil , yesung di tolak karena hyuk jae beranggapan bahwa yesung sama sekali tidak mencintainya , tapi yesung itu hanya ingin melindunginya! Dan dia sudah tahu kalau yesung itu sudah mempunyai namja chingu di luar sana.

Karena itulah dia menembak hyuk jae , dia tidak mau uke di sekolahnya itu berpacaran dengan seme di luar sekolahnya, ANDWE!

Sepulang sekolah

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dan hendak turun ke lantai 1 , senyumannya terbuka saat dia melihat hyuk jae yang sedang turun dari tangga . Yesung hendak mengejar hyuk jae tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ada seseorang yang mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan kiri yesung. Dia pun menoleh ke arah kiri .

"sungmin?"

"hyung mau pulang bersama ku?" ajak sungmin yang masih bergelayutan di tangan kiri yesung .

"mian sungminnie aku tidak bisa , aku-" kata-katanya terpotong saat dia melihat hyuk jae di tarik paksa oleh salah seorang namja memakai topeng kain dan memakai kemeja hitam di gerbang sekolah.

"mian , aku harus pergi" ucap yesung melepaskan tangan sungmin dari tangannya dan berlari ke arah gerbang mengejar hyuk jae yang telah di culik mungkin . sementara itu sungmin hanya menggerutu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Yesung berlari mengejar orang yang menarik-narik hyuk jae . hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di jalan buntu . sang pelaku pun mebalikkan tubuhnya mengahadap yesung yang berjarak 2 meter darinya dan hyuk jae . dia pun mengeluarkan pisau , menodongkannya pada yesung.

"j... j.. jangan mendekat!" perintahnya dengan suara yang bergetar dan tangan yang memegang pisau itu ikut bergetar.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menghiraukan bentakan sang pelaku . dia melirik ke arah lengan baju pelaku dan tersenyum manis sambil menatap ke arah pelaku.

"kau dari Seme_YAOI?" tanya yesung tetap melangkahkan kakinya . "kau terlihat ketakutan" yesung melihat mata sang pelaku "dan mata karamel itu_" yesung sengaja tidak melanjutkannya kata-katanya , dia memilih untuk memegang pisau sang pelaku dan mencampakkan ke sembarang arah. "kau Kim Ryeowook dari Sj high school" lanjutnya memegang tangan pelaku yang tadinya memegang pisau. Dia pun semakin dekat hingga_ "lepaskan dia , maka kau akan menjadi sememu" tawar yesung dengan nada suara yang sedikit menggoda . pelaku yang bernama kim ryeowook itu pun semakin bergetar ketakutan , dia tetap menatap mata yesung yang dari tadi menatap matanya dan tetap tidak melepaskan hyuk jae pada genggamannya.

"shireoo!" tolaknya sambil menatap yesung tajam . yesung pun tersenyum manis , tangan kanannya beralih pada tangan ryeowook yang sedang menggenggam keras tangan hyuk jae . yesung melepaskan satu persatu jari yang melekat pada pergelangan tangan hyuk jae .

Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri ryeowook yang tertutupi topeng.

"lepaskan tanganmu pada tangannya , dan buka topengmu maka aku akan memuaskanmu di sini" ucap yesung sedukatif pada telinga ryeowook , sementara itu tangan kirinya beralih memegang sesuatu di selangkangan ryeowook dan meremasnya pelan..

"enghh." desah ryeowook , sontak dia pun melepaskan tangannya pada eunhyuk dan membuka topeng yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya itu. Tangan yesung tetap mengerjakan tugasnya di selangkangan ryeowook .

"enghh ,, a..ahh , akuuhh..sudahh,mehh,,hnn,lepaskannyahhh. Hennhh...tikannhh" ucap ryeowook di tengah tengah desahannya. Matanya terpejam menikmati remasan tangan yesung pada juniornya yang masih tertutupi celana jeans.

Yesung tersenyum melihat ryeowook yang terus mendesah akibat perbuatannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia meraup bibir ranum ryeowook.

"aishh , dasar namja mesum , bagaimana bisa sungmin , jaejong dan heechul hyung bisa menyukai namja semesum kepala besar ini" gerutu hyuk jae , melihat ke arah yesung yang sedang asik 'bermain' dengan permainan barunya .

Dengan bibir yang masih melumat bibir ryeowook , tangan kanan yang masih asik meremas 'mainannya' yesung mengibaskan tangan kirinya mengisyaratkan agar hyuk jae segera pergi. Dan hyuk jae hanya menuruti aba-aba itu , hingga akhirnya dia menghilang.

'buk' yesung mendorong tubuh ryeowook ke dinding , tanpa menghentikan lumatan pada bibir ryeowook dan tangannya yang sedari tadi di selangkangan ryeowook.

Yesung menjilat-jilat bibir bawa ryeowook meminta izin agar bibir merah merona itu terbuka , dan dengan senang hati ryeowook membukanya , saat bibir itu terbuka lidah yesung pun langsung memasuki rongga hangat itu , mengabsen gigi-gigi ryeowook dengan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah ryeowook bertarung.

"cpk! Ahnn" desah ryeowook tertahan saat tangan yesung semakin cepat meremas junior ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan celana ryeowook telah turun dan menampakkan juniornya itu yang sudah menegang sempurnya.

"enghhhh , fashh...fashhterhhh eunhhh" desah ryeowook saat pagutan bibirnya pada yesung terlepas . yesung pun menuruti permintaan namja manis itu , mempercpat remasannya dan sesekali dia memainkan twinsball ryeowook.

"cummmm...ennh" saat dia akan mencapai puncak tangan yesung berhenti meremas juniornya dia mendengus kesal .

"eh? Wae? Kau menginginkannya?" tanya yesung dengan wajah 'sok' polosnya itu

"jeball.." pinta ryeowook dengan mata yang sayu.

"baiklah" yesung kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga ryeowook. "Saranghae Kim Ryeowook" bisik yesung dan menjilat telinga ryeowook.

"nado , saranghae , Kim Yesung" jawab ryeowook .

Ya ya ya! Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih di jejaring sosial , jujur saja mereka baru kali ini bertemu karena mereka saling mengenal dan berpacaran di jejaring sosial, tidak ada yang menyangka mereka bisa bertemu dengan situasi begini.

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu pun yesung langsung turun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan junior ryeowook yang sudah menegang di bawah sana.

"enghhhhh" desah ryeowook saat yesung meraup juniornya dan mengoral junior nya dengan lambat.

"enghh .. ahhh...ahh..ahhh .. deeperrrhh ..,eungghhh fashhhterhhh" yesung semakin cepat mengoral junior ryeowook ...

"ahh... eunghh,,"

"ahh,, ahhh,."

"akuhhh...enghh mau keluarhhh" yesung menghisap junior ryeowook saat junior kekasihnya itu berkedut-kedut.

"AHHHHHHH~" desah panjang ryeowook saat dia mencapai klimaks. Dengan senang hati yesung menelan lahar putih tersebut tanpa merasa jijik. Setelah menelan semuanya yesung berdiri melihat wajah ryeowook yang sangat menggoda itu.

"sudah puas?"tanya yesung mengusap keringat yang berada di kening ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng , sambil menatap yesung dengan matanya yang sayu itu.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Ryeowook mengalungkan tangannya pada leher yesung dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga yesung.

"aku ingin_" ryeowook tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya . dia menggerakkan pinggulnya mendekati pinggul yesung , saat itu juga junior nya dan junior yesung yang menegang di balik celana sekolahnya itu bergesekan , menghasilkan getaran hebat pada diri mereka.

"aku ingin melanjutkannya ke inti" ucap ryeowook menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun agar yesung tergoda.

Yesung membelalakkan matanya , tidak percaya apa yang di ucapkan kekasihnya tadi.

"ouhhh ,,, jeballl eunghhh ..." pinta ryeowook di tengah-tengah aksinya.

"baiklah chagi" dengan keadaan masih berpelukan yesung menggerakkan tangannya . mengusap-ngusap punggung ryeowook yang masih berlapis kemeja dan tangan kirinya pun beralih ke bawah , menyentuh gumpalan daging di sana .

"hentikan gerakan-gerakan itu, kau membuatku tidak tahan" protes yesung pada ryeowook yang sedari tadi menggesek-gesekkan junior mereka

"akuhhh,,,juga sudahh tidak ,., eunghh tahannhh ,, ahh" ucap ryeowook masih tetap dengan gerakan-gerakan pinggulnya.

"aku tidak akan berhenti jika kau mengerang kesakitan Kim ryeowook"ucap yesung mengingatkan. ryeowook hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang sayu . nafsu nya sudah mempengaruhinya~~

yesung pun melepaskan pelukan mereka , segera dia melepaskan celana seragamnya , hingga junior yang cukup besar dari ryeowook itu pun keluar dari sarangnya.

ryeowook mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher yesung dan mengangkat kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang yesung . memposisikan junior yesung pada recktum sempitnya. ya mengingat mereka sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang sepi dan tidak ada tempat tidur , ya ini yang dapat mereka lakukan . mereka tidak peduli kalau orang-orang melihat mereka melakukan kegiatan nista ini.

yesung menarik gumpalan daging (bokong) ryeowook ke arah yang berlawanan , agar lubang rectum itu melebar dan juniornya dapat memasuki rectum ryeowook yang sempit itu.

"akhhh!" teriak ryeowook kesakitan , baru ujung junior yesung yang masuk sudah membuat ryeowook mengerang kesakitan.

"tahan" ucap yesung sambil terus memasukkan juniornya..

jlebb..

"akhhhhhh!" teriak ryeowook saat junior yesung masuk sepenuhnya.

yesung kembali menggerakkan juniornya perlahan. hingga tinggal kepala juniornya yang tertancap di rectum ryeowook

'jleb'

"ahhh...eunggg" sekali lagi yesung menghentakkan juniornya dan langsung menemukan sweet spot ryeowook .

"ahh.. ahh eunghh .. ahh" Ryeowook terus mendesah saat yesung meng'in'out kan juniornya ..

"ahhh... ahhh , kauhhh sangathh semphhit wookieehh ,, ahh" racau yesung

"juniorhhh muhh juga sangathh besarhh ,,, ahhh, eunggg ahhh"

"ahhh...eunhhh .. ahh.. .."

"fashhhhterhhh ,, ahhhh"

yesung pun mempercepat gerakannya ...

"ahh..ouhhh ahhhh"

"eunghh ahh.. ahhh .ouhh."

"cummhhhh,,,,"

"together ... ahhh,,"

"ahh.. ahhh unghhhhhhh , YESUUNGGGGHHHHH"

"AHHHHH,,, Ryeowook eunggggghhh"

mereka pun mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka . yesung mengeluarkannya di dalam , sementara ryeowook mengeluarkannya di baju yesung..

"hoshh .. hoshh .. hosshh" kini deru nafas mereka yang terdengar.

'plop' yesung mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang ryeowook , membuat ryeowook mengerang.

ryeowook menurunkan kakinya , dia kembali menginjak tanah. sementara kedua tangannya masih berada di leher yesung .

"saranghae Kim Ryeowook" ucap yesung lalu mengecup bibir ryeowook sekilas.

"nado saranghae kim yesung" balas ryeowook . dia pun melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada leher yesung dan segera memakai celananya kembali. ryeowook melihat baju yesung yang basah akibat spermanya .

"yesung-ah , mian , bajumu jadi kotor begitu" kata ryeowook dengan nada bersalah.

"gwenchana" yesung tersenyum ke arah ryeowook sambil memasang ikat pinggang celananya . "apa yang membuatmu berani melakukan ini padaku? padahal kitakan baru bertemu?" tanya yesung setelah selasai memasang celananya dengan benar.

pipi ryeowook merah merona "itu karena para hyung ku , setiap mereka mendapatkan pasangannya , pasti mereka selalu melakukan itu di rumah , itu membuatku horney berat" ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya malu. yesung hanya tertawa geli mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu dan mengacak-acak seuraian hitam milik ryeowook .

"hari sudah mulai gelap , kau mau pulang atau ke rumahku?" tanya yesung

"ke rumah mu saja" jawab ryeowook

"baiklah , setiba di rumah , mungkin kita perlu menambah ronde lagi?" ujar yesung sambil tersenyum mesum .

'huhhh , terima akibatnya Kim ryeowook' gerutu ryeowook dalam hati. mereka pun melesat ke rumah yesung dan melanjutkan beberapa ronde...kkkkk~~

keesokan harinya .

yesung berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya , dia kebingungan melihat keadaan halaman sekolahnya itu sepi .

saat memasuki koridor sekolahnya yesung meilhat ke arah kelas-kelas yang dia lewati . semuanya (para uke) menangis meronta ronta . saat dia melewati kelas X-C dia mendengar tangisan yang sangat keras dari kelas itu . dia yang sangat penasaranpun berdiri di pintu kelas itu.

"huahhhh .. hikss... hiksss... yesung hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung!" sungmin menangis sejadi jadinya.

"mereka kenapa?" ucap yesung heran melihat warga kelas itu hampir semuanya menangis.

"ini akibat kelakuanmu Kim yesung" tuduh seseorang yang berada di belakangnya

"hangeng hyung?"

"sungmin melihat mu melakukannya dengan ryeowook"

mendengar ucapan itu yesung menggeleng-geleng..

.

.

.

.

.

END

Review PLEASE! mian klu NC nya kurang Hot , karena ini adalah ff YAOI dan NC saya yang pertama..

reader yang baik akan review , ya jika anda tidak menyukainya aku tidak menerima FLAME dan BASH!

saya hanya menerima kritik dan saran saja!


End file.
